Why Did You Leave Me?
by GollyLikeWoah
Summary: Major apparent character death. Everything is not as it seems. Maura is left distraught and broken, she feels as though she is no longer living but merely existing in the world. How is she coping with life? That is...If she is coping at all. One-Shot. Rizzles.


**One-shot.**

 **Major** _ **apparent**_ **character death.**

 **I've changed the dates around with Hoyt so they fit this storyline.**

* * *

Maura lay curled up in all things Jane. Jane was gone, it had been a month and the pain didn't cease she didn't think it ever would. And she just couldn't. She just couldn't leave their bed, the bed where they shared so many loving, happy memories.

" _Jane please don't tease" Maura moaned as Jane kissed her everywhere but where she wanted most,_

" _relax baby" Jane cooed before plunging into Maura's hot wet opening, her hands held down Maura's hips which practically flew off the bed._

"Jane!" Maura sobbed into the hoodie which she was clinging to. She sobbed and sobbed.

" _Mmm you taste so good" Jane husked, Maura moaned in response, Jane's fingers thrusting in and out, before her lips wrapped around her clit, she sucked hard,_

" _oh fuuuck, don't stop" Maura moaned, grasping Jane's hair pulling her harder against her core, shamelessly grinding on her face, her heels digging into Jane's back._

Jane Rizzoli, 1976-2016 killed by Charles Hoyt . Maura felt the sobs rise again, she felt the bile rise and ran to the bathroom where she threw up what little food Angela had forced her to eat, "Jane, why did you leave me?!" she screamed, ' _I haven't left you baby, I'll always be with you, in your heart Maura, I love you'_ Maura heard Jane's words go through her head, she sobbed harder, she sat there on the cold bathroom tiles for at least half an hour before she stood on wobbly legs and proceeded to rinse out her mouth, before collapsing on her knees as a new wave of tears flowed "Jane Jane Jane-" she sobbed, "Jane why?!-" she screamed "-why did you leave me?" she sobbed, then she felt it. Jane's hand on her shoulder, she whipped her head around, and there in the flesh, stood Jane Rizzoli,

"I haven't left you baby" Jane said softly, Maura shook her head, surely, she was hallucinating,

"you..you're not real, oh god my mind is playing cruel tricks on me" she sobbed,

"no baby, I'm here-" Jane said crouching down, kissing Maura's forehead lovingly "-I had to disappear for a while, Hoyt wasn't going to stop until I was dead and he'd go through everyone I loved to get to me", Maura's hand came out so fast that Jane didn't see it coming she stumbled back and landed on her butt,

"HOW DARE YOU!" Maura yelled bolting up onto her feet, Jane stood on unsteady feet, her cheek throbbing, the red shape of Maura's hand clear, it was going to bruise that's for sure, she looked at Jane with fire in her eyes that would have scared anyone.

"Maura…I had to, he would have killed you" Jane reasoned,

"I-" shove "-thought-" shove "-you-" shove "-were dead!" shove, then Maura dropped onto her knees sobbing into her hands,

"Maura please listen to me, I'm here, I'm alive", Jane said dropping down to her knees and attempted to pull Maura towards her but she was pushed away,

"dead. I buried you. I buried you. DEAD! I BURIED YOU!" Maura screamed the tears flowing down her cheeks. Jane sat there not knowing how to comfort her grieving wife, then Maura was on her, in her, all over her, Jane could feel the cool tiles of the bathroom floor biting into her back. Maura kissed her forcefully, Jane let her take what she needed, she submitted herself to Maura. Jane placed her hands on Maura's cheeks,

"look at me-" Jane demanded, tear filled eyes locked with hers, "-I'm sorry, I didn't want to go, I wanted you to know I was still alive, but they told me it was best. To keep you safe",

"I thought you w..were d..dead" Maura sobbed, she kissed her again, Jane could taste the salt of both their tears,

"I love you I love you I love" Jane repeated like a mantra through kisses,

"you…you left" Maura sobbed through kisses,

"no, no I'm here Maur" Jane said through tears, Maura dropped on top of Jane. Jane held her while she sobbed. After an hour Maura lifted her head, her eyes bloodshot with lack of sleep and crying,

"you're here" she stated,

"yes, and i'm never leaving" Jane promised, Maura stood up quickly her entire demeanor changing, anger coursing through her body,

"no, I can't do this, I can't. Leave" Maura said scarily calm,

"what? Maur? Please baby, please calm down" Jane said fear of losing Maura clear in her voice,

"you could have contacted me! Set me a sign! Anything! Since when do you listen to people?! If you loved me you wouldn't have made me believe you were dead! Tell me Jane, what would you do if you thought I was dead?!" Maura yelled,

"I..I..Would've died with you" Jane said quietly,

"I am dead! I died with you! A part of me did! It's dead Jane!" Maura screamed,

"I'm here Maura, I love you with everything I am" Jane whispered,

"just not enough to send me a message that you were alive?! I BURIED YOU!",

"Maur.."

"NO JUST LEAVE JANE!", Jane looked at her, tears streaming down her face,

"I love you, just remember that, I will always. Love. You" Jane stated kissing her cheek softly before turning to leave, but Maura grasped her arm, she didn't say anything, she didn't need to, Jane pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her while she sobbed,

"I'm…I'm sorry…Jane don't go, don't leave me again" Maura sobbed,

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart" Jane said softly, understanding Maura's anger and pain and taking it in her stride. It didn't take long for Maura to go limp in Jane's arms, the tiredness of the month catching her and sleep pulling her into its embrace while in the embrace of her lover, her best friend, her wife. Jane picked Maura up and carried her to bed, she tucked her in before spooning her from behind,

"never, I will never leave you" Jane whispered to a sleeping Maura.

* * *

Maura was awoken from her slumber by a scream, it took her few moments to understand where the screaming was coming from. Her wife, her very alive wife, who was thrashing and screaming in her sleep, she blinked a few times before shaking her gently,

"Jane..Jane wake up honey" Maura cooed, she shook Jane gently a few times before fear filled eyes locked with her own,

"M…Maur..?", she said groggily, visibly shaking, Maura quickly pulled Jane to her. Jane flung a leg over Maura's hip and and arm across her stomach,

"shhh.. my love it's okay, you're safe" Maura said softly, one hand running through Jane's thick hair, and the other resting on top of Jane's on her stomach, something she thought she would never be able to do again.

"I wanted…I wanted to tell you, to call you, I missed you so much. When I would wake from nightmares and you weren't there, when I woke up in the mornings and you weren't there. When I…I had my morning coffee a..and you weren't there to join me" Jane sobbed, clearly the last month was tough on both women.

"Oh mon amour, I know how you feel. Only I thought it was permanent" Maura said softly, Jane buried her face deeper into the crook of Maura's neck,

"I'm s..so sorry" Jane said through tears, Maura rubbed her back soothingly,

"you had to do what you had to do to protect me and I would have done the same baby. To keep you alive, I would have done what I had too", Jane clung tighter to Maura after hearing her words,

"m..make l..love to me Maur" Jane whispered, Maura nodded, before pushing Jane off of her and onto her back, she kissed her lips, slowly and passionately before kissing her way down to her neck leaving long kisses on each spot, Jane's hands roamed her yoga toned back. Her legs wrapped Maura,

"I love you" Maura whispered softly into Jane's ear,

"I love you too Maur" Jane moaned out, she felt Maura's hand move slowly under her t-shirt and caress her stomach, "please" Jane moaned,

"soon" Maura husked, her nose nudging Jane's before kissing her with everything she had. Clothes were removed slowly and lovingly, finally there were no barriers between them, Maura started slowly grinding into Jane. Their slick hard clits rubbing against each other,

"ohhh,mmm, you feel so good" Maura moaned, her hands framed Jane's face, while she continued grinding,

"so do you baby" Jane husked, her blunt nails digging into the doctors back. Maura leaned down and kissed Jane, her thrusts became faster,

"oh Jane I'm close", Maura moaned breaking the kiss,

"me too" Jane panted, Maura doubled her efforts and was now thrusting hard and fast against Jane, who was writhing underneath her, nails digging in deep, Maura didn't care, she needed this as much as Jane did,

"come, Jane, come with me", Maura panted, her own orgasm fast approaching,

"Ohhhh MAURA!" Jane moaned loudly as she came,

"Jane Jane JANE!", Maura's back arched, her mouth open in a silent scream, before she collapsed on top of Jane, her head on Jane's shoulder. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her,

"I love you, so much" Jane said sincerely, Maura kissed Jane's neck,

"I love you too mon amour, so much".

* * *

 **DONE! My gosh I found the smut scene difficult to write! I didn't think it flowed that well, but I hope you liked it. It was painful for me to have Maura completely distraught and depressed and without Jane, but, I hope I made up for it!**

 **For those of you following my other fic 'Face Fear Face Reality', the next chapter is nearly finished and will be up by Thursday night!**

 **Thank you reading and be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
